highway to hell
by Darkazu
Summary: "highway to hell" Sam à perdu son âme, Amara lui a Volée. Dean et Castiel vont devoir affronter l'impossible pour sauver Sam des mains d'Amara. Est-ce que dean serait pret à tout pour Sam? Même de tomber dans les griffes de l'impensable?


**Bonsoir !**

Je commence une fiction dans un registre complétement inédit pour moi, Supernatural. Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas. Malheureusement, mais heureusement que mon imaginations peut en faire ce qu'il veut !

Je vous laisse découvrit le petit premier chapitre de 2000 word(s). N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, car moi même je n'en es pas pour l'instant! Je vous laisse découvrire ! je vous retrouve plus bas ^^"

* * *

 **"Livin' easy, livin' free**  
Vivre facilement, vivre libre"

Les yeux fixant fermement la route, l'autoradio fixé sur ma chanson favorite du moment " Highway To Hell", jeme demande encore comment je vais me sortir de cette merde. En vous résumant cette stupide situation, Sam s'est encore fait dévorer son âme mais cette fois, c'est bien pire. Amara, la femme des ténèbres que sam a libérée pour me priver de la marque de Caïn et me délivrer de la mort, lui a volé son âme.

Tapant un grand coup sur le volant, pour exprimer ma colère. Castiel qui n'arrêtez pas de me fixer depuis un long moment maintenant se décida à s'exprimer.

\- Dean, on va trouver un moment pour que Sam récupère son âme. Je vais essayer de contacter Dieu ou peut-être mes frères.

Mon pied droit appuya machinalement d'un coup sec sur le frein, je mets la marche arrière de façon brutale et me gare à l'arracher sur le bas côté. Je sortis de mon Impala furieux et prêt à dégommer la première personne que je vois sur mon passage.

\- NON CASS! On ne va pas trouver de solution, Dieu ne nous aidera pas, IL PREFERE BOUFFER DES FRITES DANS SON PUTAIN DE PARADIS!

\- Dieu n'est plus au paradis dit castel pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Tu te fous de moi?! Cette PETASSE, à bouffer l'âme de mon frère, je vais lui dégomer la gueule à cette GARCE! Je vais la buter, et après Crowley ai intérêt à rendre son âme à Sam. Sinon, Lucifer se fera un plaisir de sortir de sa boîte. M'Exprimais-je hors de moi.

\- Du calme Dean, j'ai peut-être une solution au problème, mais il ne faut surtout dans un aucun cas contacter Crowley. Il a Sam, Il nourrit Amara.

Cass fit les cent pas autour de l'impala, il n'avait encore une fois pas fini sa phrase comme à son habitude. Je soupire de frustration à cause de la situation. " Je n'ai plus Sam, j'ai perdu toutes les personnes à qui je tenais, je ne veux pas perdre Cass, ou encore mon frère. Il faut trouver une solution et vite..." Je ne peux réfléchir plus longtemps car castel vient de s'arrêter devant moi, et me fixer avec ces grands yeux bleus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu as vu le fantôme de Jésus? Dis-je sous une pointe d'ironie en me moquant de lui.

\- Non, Dean, même s'il aurait pu nos êtres utiles, il est mort depuis longtemps maintenant. Mais revenons au sujet ! Il nous faut retrouver Sam.

\- Et ensuite!

\- Et ensuite quoi? Répondit cas

\- Bah et ensuite? On l'attache et le loue comme prostituer pour nous faire de l'argent? Il sera sans aucun doute d'accord ! Pourquoi? parce que ! IL n'a pas DAME!

Cas semblait consterner par ce que je viens de dire, il leva les yeux au ciel. Ferma les paupières et fit mine de demander au ciel pourquoi il était tombé sur une tête de mule comme moi, qui ne laisse jamais finir les phrases quand elle m'énerve.

\- Si tu m'avais laissé fini, tu saurais qu'il y a certaines personnes qui peuvent lui rentre son âme. Mais...

\- Il faudra un prix à payer et nanana et nanani ! M'Eclamais-je en ayant un air agassé, je connais le refrain Castiel.

Castiel soupira et me fait signe de monter dans la voiture, ce que je fis sans rechigner. Avant d'allumer ma tendre impala que je surnome "bébé", je me retourne pour voir la plage arrière de la voiture. Le grimoire de la veille peau était là, castel m'a fait tout un plan il y a quelques heures pour aller le récupèrer dans notre repaire des hommes de lettres. Je me retourne enfin vers la route et démarre ma "baby".

Bon, et bien vu qu'il n'y a pas 36 solutions, allons trouver ton constentine des temps modernes ! Dis-je en accélérant en direction de la route, où au loin je pouvais contempler le lever de soleil.

\- Dean ce n'est pas un constentine, je ne sais même pas comment appeler cela. C'est une sorte de pouvoir extrêmement puissant. Qui n'est en aucun cas relié à Dieu ou les enfers. Crowley la veut depuis toujours, il n'a jamais réussi à mettre la main sur elle depuis tout ce temps. Lucifer a réussi, Dieu est intervenu, alors elle a pu continuer à vivre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes le cas? Qu'il y a une personne sur terre qui est née avec le don le résusiter les morts? De prendre la vie d'une personne et de la rendre à sa guise? Il faudra surtout tuer ce monstre dès qu'il aura rendu son âme à Sam. Ce sera mieux pour tout le monde avant de créer une troisièmeappocalype.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là?

\- Si ce pouvoir tombe entre de mauvaises mains, nous sommes tous morts. Alors qu'il soit gros, sympa, femme, petite, lesbienne. Faudra mettre un terme à ces jours, pour le bien de tout le monde.

\- Très bien, alors si tu la tues, et que sam reperd son âme tu ted'démerdera avec Crowley, et moi j'irai manger des frites avec Dieu d'accord?

M'arrêtant à un stop, j'esquivais un sourire avant de prendre la direction que cas m'indiquer pour rencontrer ce magnifiquespécimène de constentine qu'on allait découvrir. Enfin, que j'allai découvrir ! La route ne fut pas longue pour aller à Orlando. D'après Castiel, Constantine travailler dans Le parc des Marvels près de Disney Land. Elle devait s'amuser à se costumer en un super héros. "Je suis persuadé qu'elle prend la jeunesse des enfants pour rester jeune comme ces sataner sorcière" me dis-je à moi-même avant de garer l'impala et ainsi me rendre au guichet pour acheter deux place VIP pour rencontrer et prendre des photos avec des héros de series complètement débiles.

\- Sérieusement cas, la prochaine fois t'ira la chercher seul, j'ai l'impression que je suis un gosse de doux ans qui veux rencontrer des héros pour toucher les melons de Lara Croft. Dis- je en voyant passer une bombe habiller comme l'héroïne du jeu vidéo.

Mais c'est n'importe quoi, Lara ne fait pas partit des marvels fit remarquer les gens autour d'eux. Je roule des yeux avant d'avancer dans l'encre des Avengers.

\- Génial des hommes avec des collants c'est bon tu la trouvais castiel? Qu'on le kidnappe et qu'on se barre d'ici?  
Dean un peu de patience, tu es insociable des fois. Dit castel en ayant trouvé une porte qui mène aux loges des artistes.

\- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Dis-je en ayant l'air outré avant d'embouter le pas derrière castel. On cherche quel nom?

Cass ne répondit pas cherchant toujours un nom sur chaque porte. Je me demandais à ce moment-là comment il connaissait une telle personne et comment il a pu me cacher son existence.

Il s'arrêta derrière une porte et la fixa un bon moment, il commençait à m'énerver.

\- Mais tu fixes tout et n'importe quoi ma parole dis-je en soufflant et en ouvrant la porte après avoir toqué. Je vis une jeune femme tout à fait normal et vraiment sexy dans une tenue de cuir noir avec une perruque rousse. Je ne pense pas que ce soit la personne que nous rechercher.

\- Euh bonjour? Dit la jeune femme en me regardant prise au dépourvu.

\- Ah, euh, bonjour, je suis l'inspecteur Tinley dis-je en lui souriant, je recherche Price.

Castiel n'avait toujours pas bougé il était toujours en train de regarder devant lui comme s'il avait été déconnecter de laplanète.

\- Price? Que me voulait vous Inspecteur... Dit-elle en attachant un à un ce bouton de au niveau de ces armes? Je suis Roxanne Price. La personne que vous recherchez alors exprimez-vous avant que je ne vous fasse sortir de la loge. Je n'aime pas les menteurs qui portes de faux insignes de la CIA.

J'étais cramée, je ris jaune avant de m'accouder contre la commode, cette femme avait vraiment l'oeil.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit vous que je recherche... Je ne puis terminer ma phrase car castiel vient de passer devant moi et avaient posé ses mains sur chaques épaules de la jeune femme.

\- Roxanna ish djeeazfgze hiss dahhhm rroona examenaergri. Dit castel dans une langue inconnue au bataillon.

La femme me regarda, j'avais sorti mon arme entre-temps, car je ne voulais pas qu'elle attaque castel on ne sait jamais. Alors je levai les mains comme pour paraître inoffensif.

\- Comment vas-tu castel? Cela fait des siècles. Dit la jeune femme en serait mon ami dans ces bras. Elle me fixait toujours, ils devaient être de la même famille pour fixer les gens comme ça. L'ambiance commençait sérieusement à me faire peur.

\- Roxanne, nous n'avons pas le temps, les ténèbres sont sorties, et le frère de cet homme n'a plus d'âme. Il nous faut son aide pour réussir à coincer les ténèbres. Le temps presse...

Castiel en venait au fait enfin, cette femme commencer à me faire peur et perdre patience en même temps, comment je vous décris la scène, ça paraît deux petites minutes, mais en vrai, le silence à au moins durée quinze bonnes minutes !

\- Que voulez-vous de moi? Dit-elle inquiète de se survit. Cass, je t'avais dit de n'avouer mon existence à personne. Je peux être poursuivi, tuer, ou pire, mon âme peut disparaitre, et le monde courait à sa perte la plus totale ! Surtout a un Winchester !

Fier que cette belle femme connaisse mon nom de famille, je me redressais vaillant. Elle savait que quand toute cette histoire sera finie ce sera la première à mourir et c'est complètement normal. Sie elle perdait son âme la planète n'aurait plus de raison d'être.

\- Écoute Roxy, commençais-je avant qu'elle me coupe la parole en me disant méchamment " **Roxanne** " oui très bien Roxanne, repris-je, Je ne dirais rien sur ton identité à personne. Nous avons besoin de toi pour rendre son âme à mon frère que quel en soi prix à payer. Je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour ma famille.

\- C'est beau dit moi, tu as travaillé ton texte avant de venir ici? Dit-elle pour m'énerver et me pousser hors de moi.

\- Non c'est totalement spontané, je suis un beau parleur et toutes les femmes tombes dans mon lit m'exclamais-je en la regardant avec méprit. Encore une femme qui se croit toute permise ! Allercastiel on se casse !

\- Dean non ! Me répondit castiel, fait le pour ton frère !

\- S'il me le demande gentiment et avec le sourire peut-être que j'accepterai de vous aider. Dit-elle avait le plus manipulateur des sourires que j'ai vus jusqu'à maintenant.

" _Petasse salope, tu verras je te buterai toi aussi après l'autre salope de sorcière !"_

\- Peut- tu nous aides s'il te plaît? Le plus beau des sourires forcés se dessina sur mon visage. Après quelques minutes d'attente intenable avec le même faux sourire, elle finit par dire

\- Ok ! C'est parti pour un voyage sans billet de retour ! Suivez-moi. Termina elle en me laissant perplex face une telle réaction.

* * *

Eh oui ! Sam a perdu son âme, dean rencontre roxanne, un personnage complétement imaginaire mais qui pourrait apparaitre dans la serie comme n'importe autre personnage dans n'importe quel épisode ! ^^

Qu'en pensez-vous de cette premiere parti d'épisode? :p

J'ai vraiment besoin de votre avis ^^ ! merci d'avance ! :)


End file.
